An Eye For An Eye
by akamagerain
Summary: An assassin finds himself questioning everything he knows and believes in, in the company of a cake loving bounty hunter with an unwavering respect for life. A Jerza assassin/Black Cat AU. Rated M for mentions of blood, killing and torture. For day one of the Fairy Tail Angst Week. Prompt: Silence
Jellal sighed softly as the warm water from the shower cascaded down his tired body, soothing his muscles and washing away the dirt, sweat and grime.

And blood.

He couldn't remember the last time seeing someone else's blood colour his bath water had bothered him. That was a good thing, he supposed, considering how often an occurrence it was.

Such was the life of an assassin, after all.

Once clean and in a fresh set of clothes - a black tank, and a pair of cargo pants - the twenty-two year old grabbed himself a cool bottle of milk and switched on the evening news.

There it was. A story on the state's absconding ex-Finance Minister; though not one of the usual "alleged" cases of corruption against him, but one of his untimely death.

Jellal leaned forward and paid closer attention.

"..under mysterious circumstances," announced the news reader. Satisfied with having once again fully carried out his orders, Jellal turned off the television. Donning on a black jacket, he grabbed another bottle of milk, laced his boots and stepped out into the night.

He made his way away from his lavish apartment complex to the city's outskirts, not really needing to pay attention, knowing the route like the back of his hand. The six year old routine ensured that he did.

Soon, he reached the abandoned, half constructed building that was his place to wind down. Using the concrete stairs, he made it to the roof, welcoming the pleasant cool breeze that played with his blue hair.

He liked this spot. The air was cleaner, there weren't any people around, and with no hum of electricity or traffic, the silence here was welcome.

A little brown striped cat curled at Jellal's feet purring it's greeting, and Jellal reciprocated as usual with a soft scratch behind her ears.

He sat down at the ledge of the roof as did almost every night, the cat curling next to him as he poured her some milk in the saucer he had left for her weeks ago.

It was a full moon night. Jellal didn't typically prefer them; professionally for the extra light, personally for the fewer stars.

Unbeknownst to him, that opinion was going to change.

Starting that very night.

Jellal was searching for the stars of Orion's easily recognisable belt, the cat now full and curled up on his lap, when he sensed the presence of another person.

His hand casually found its way to Meteor, tucked safely in his pocket, though he didn't make any other effort to move, waiting for the stranger to reach him, instead.

Sure enough, moments later one did step out of the stairwell.

She looked around his age, was dressed in white blouse and a blue skirt, and held a plastic bag in one hand. Her gait told him that she was carrying a heavy weapon - a gun presumably, like him - in a holster around her thigh. The kind smile she had on, however, told him it wasn't a threat to him as of now. But what piqued his interest most, and curiously so, was her hair - a deep, gorgeous scarlet that tumbled down her shoulders almost reaching her waist. The tresses swayed gently in the cool, late evening breeze and seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"So you are the mystery person who has been spoiling my cat," she said. Jellal noted that her voice held an air of unwavering confidence, and yet somehow notes of mild bashfulness as well.

"She's yours?" Jellal pointed to the brown feline on his lap who, on cue, jumped off of him and made her way to the woman, purring contently around her ankles.

"Milly is," the lady smiled at the feline.

"Milly?"

"Well, 'Milianna' is what my sister named her, but I find 'Milly' to be more befitting for such a cute creature."

"I see."

This was followed by more than a moment of awkward silence, though it didn't bother Jellal much. Social etiquette had long since stopped bothering him, especially since the only people he met now were his "colleagues", those of the Council and the poor bastards he was sent to -

"Would you mind if I joined you?" asked the lady.

Jellal simply shrugged, not showing her the mild interest he had in the situation as he turned away from her to look at the stars again.

"It is only proper that I introduce myself. My name is Erza," she started once she was seated next to him on the ledge. "Erza Scarlet."

The name seemed familiar, though Jellal only nodded in acknowledgment.

"And you are..?" Erza prompted.

"S-" Jellal stopped himself, his underground name at the tip of his tongue by sheer force of habit. "It's Jellal. Jellal Fernandes," he amended, disuse making his own name taste weird in his mouth.

"Um, I brought some cake, Jellal." She pointed to the bag she was carrying. "Would you like to partake in some with me?"

"I don't enjoy sweets very much," he declined, trying to ignore the strange warmth hearing his true name induced.

"Oh, but you really should still try these! Mira is the best baker in all of Fiore!" She said and Jellal found the sudden spike in energy and the surety with which she spoke amusing - it was as though she were stating a fact and not merely an opinion. Realising he didn't even want to decline anymore, he nodded, and found her responding smile worth the risk of unpleasant sweetness on his pallette.

Soon, they were both digging into their desserts; Erza into a strawberry soufflé and Jellal into a New Fiore cheesecake, one he was surprised to find he enjoyed. Very much. They sat there eating, not bothering with small talk, the quiet now not as unpleasant as it was before.

"I see you carry a weapon. A gun perhaps?" asked Erza as she was reaching the end of her cake.

 _'Perceptive,'_ thought Jellal, impressed that she detected his well hidden Meteor, while another part of him strongly suspected that part of the reason she was making conversation again was because she was disappointed her dessert was nearly done.

"As do you," was all he stated in reply.

"Titania is my favourite. She has been loyal to me ever since my very first mission and has never let me down." Erza explained, fondness colouring her words.

That caught Jellal's attention. "And what is it that you do, exactly?"

Erza looked up at him, her eyes shining with...was that pride? "I am a member of the Fairy Tail guild. We track down criminals and those evading the law."

 _'Ah, so that's why her name was familiar,'_ Jellal mused. Scarlet was one of the best bounty hunters Fairy Tail had to offer - and they had plenty. Though there was also something else, nagging at the back of his head, too hazy for him to put a finger on.

"I have heard of the guild," he admitted vaguely. "They do their job well."

At this, Erza's happy demeanour vanished and her shoulders slumped.

"Yes they do," she said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Jellal asked, taken aback by his genuine concern for the girl.

"I let them down today." She watched her toes now as she spoke, empty cake box set aside. "The man I had been told to bring back was dead before I reached him."

"Doesn't that make your job easier?" he wondered out loud. "Or was he to be caught alive?"

At this Erza turned to look him straight in the eye. "No matter what the job description, Fairy Tail does not kill. Unless there is absolutely no other alternative."

That was enough to surprise Jellal, but she didn't stop there, turning her eyes back to look at her feet, the glaze in them telling him it wasn't he boots she was seeing.

"Besides, he hadn't died. He was clearly murdered, and yet they keep insisting on labeling it death under 'mysterious circumstances'. Then again, when have the police ever listened to us, especially when dealing with politicians." Her warm eyes had turned steely.

This was a lot of information for Jellal to process. They seemed to have been assigned the same subject, and he was certain he had left no trace of his having been there. Despite that, this cake loving Fairy had understood that the target had been assassinated, even claimed it an obvious fact. Still ensuring his face didn't belie his thought process, he tried to address other doubts he had.

"Why the no-kill rule? Don't you think it's better for society to have these people not exist anymore? They're criminals. Burdens on society." He _knew_ so.

"I am not so sure about that," she replied no longer as stiff as she had just been. "We believe that everyone should be given a chance at redemption, and that cannot happen if they are dead. So even if the bounty comes with a 'Dead or Alive' clause we strive to ensure that they are brought to justice at the hands of the law, not our own. Besides, I am just as human as they are; what gives me the right to take away their life?"

Jellal couldn't hide his surprise this time. Everything she had just said clashed violently with every single thing he had been taught since his training as a young teenager under Councilman Brain's tutelage.

And yet, her words found themselves striking a chord in his heart, as though somewhere deep down he had always believed in them.

But none of the Twelve Apostles of Ankhserum ever questioned what they had each been taught. There had been only one who had before - Salamander - and he had been excommunicated, with the promise of severe punishment awaiting him for his treason by his own brother, Head of the Council.

And suddenly now Jellal found himself wondering what it'd be like to do the same, stopping himself as the absurdity of the idea struck him.

"You...do make a compelling argument," he reluctantly admitted, conscious of the fact that he had been quiet for a moment too long. Then again, he wasn't used to challenging everything he knew and believed in all at once.

Erza didn't reply for a while.

"It is time that I returned," she announced finally, getting up and dusting her skirt. "Kagura will be waiting for me."

Jellal only nodded, slightly puzzled over preferring that she sat with him a while longer.

"Goodnight, Jellal. And take care," she wished and turned away. It was only after she was walking down the stairwell and out of sight that he stopped watching, finding himself strangely already missing the sight of her proud straight back and long scarlet hair.

* * *

The next day saw something unseen in over seven years.

Jellal missed his target. Though he did manage to make the kill shot at the second attempt, he had missed the objective in his first try.

Jellal Fernandes, codenamed Seigrain, trained by Brain of the Council of Ankhserum, the one proclaimed to be the favourite successor for Head of Council by _the_ Mard Geer himself, had hesitated in killing his target _and_ left evidence of his missed attempt behind.

The Council was extremely displeased, especially since they had to answer to the Ministry of Defence for the same. But they did allow him this momentary, rare lapse since his record spoke for his ability, Councilman Mard Geer especially standing by it rather vocally. They advised him to take a day off, Geer suggesting three, deciding to use their contacts in law enforcement to protect him.

But Jellal knew it wasn't so simple, and declined the offer for leave. He had though, while introspecting for reasons for his failure, come to a dangerous conclusion.

Erza Scarlet had gotten under his skin.

In one visit.

But despite the alarming magnitude of danger his epiphany and what it meant presented, Jellal only found himself mostly in awe of the strange woman.

Fascinating as she may have been though, she was too much of a bad influence and he couldn't afford to be summoned to the Council again. She needed to know who he was and what he did, no matter how much the thought had him uncharacteristically jittery.

So it was a good thing the likelihood of meeting her again was low, Jellal thought, though a part of him did lament over the fact.

Which would explain his astonishment later that night, seeing her already seated at the edge of the roof when he reached.

"I brought you cheesecake again," she said in greeting. "Well, us," she added sheepishly.

Jellal paused.

 _Us_. It sounded so nice, especially to a boy who had never known what it was like to be a part of an "us". Surprising both Erza and himself, he felt his cheeks pull and his lips curl.

He smiled.

When was the last time he had smiled?

Erza beamed in return and Jellal swore it was the most beautiful sight he had ever gazed upon.

Suddenly he couldn't find it in him to tell her about himself, and he understood why.

He truly wanted her to stay.

So he didn't, and instead took what felt like his rightful place beside her on the ledge.

* * *

The subsequent nights saw them meeting on the same roof again and again. At times they spoke of Erza's missions. Other times Jellal would immerse himself in the stories of the guild that she would share.

Every night she would talk and he would listen. Neither one of them actually spoke of the agreement, it was just understood. And neither of them did mind.

Jellal eventually found out that the Salamander's true name was Natsu and that he was now part of the guild - and even in a team with another guild member. He could hardly believe the cheery, loud, energetic and _happy_ Natsu she described was the same frigid Salamander he had met on a few occasions in the Council Halls.

The news made Jellal strangely relieved for the Lost Apostle, and also the tiniest bit hopeful for himself. Could he also earn himself a happy future like that someday? Be a part of a merry guild, that was more family than workplace, and be a team with people he truly cared for? Someone like…

But Natsu had come clean of his previous occupation to the guild, while Jellal hadn't even to Erza - though he would argue what confessing to an entire guild would be far easier than confessing to her.

Jellal had grown up believing he was doing right and was once proud of his work. But she had inspired him with her remarkable faith in people and ability to forgive, and suddenly he couldn't shake of the dirty feeling in his palms, for all the blood they've shed.

She never did press him for details of his life though, and he found that he wished she could know, for reasons evading his comprehension.

"Natsu got himself his guildmark on his arm." Erza's voice mercifully snapped him out of his thought process. He turned to find her pointing to her own mark. "Just on the other arm and in red."

Jellal only nodded, ever the reticent listener. That night however, Erza did have a question for him.

"Is that yours?" she enquired softly, pointing at the tattoo covering the right side of his face.

"Sort of," he hedged, not willing to share the story of his branding, a rite of passage after qualifying to be one of the Twelve Apostles. His symbol, Councilman Geer claimed, was the torch of death. "We all have different symbols," he explained. "Unlike you Fairies," he added smirking.

Erza, however, was distracted by his mark. Startling Jellal, she reached out to trace it with her fingertips, ever so gently.

"It is beautiful," she whispered.

Flustered as he was with her proximity, what had amazed him more was the fact that she found beauty in his mark. The mark that had been burnt into his skin before being painfully filled in ink, that had condemned him to take so many lives. She found it -

" _Beautiful_?" he choked out.

"It is." Erza nodded, retracting her hand and peeling her eyes away from his tattoo to look straight into his.

They sat like that for several moments, just gazing into each other's eyes. Jellal fought the growing urge to push away the scarlet lock tumbling over her eye behind her ear, finding himself curious if it would be soft.

 _'Not nearly as much as you,'_ he noted, smiling at last.

The way her face coloured in the prettiest of red told Jellal that he had in fact voiced that thought aloud. But he didn't care. It was the truth.

And her blush only added to her radiance.

* * *

He had already "missed" two more targets so far. With Erza's words echoing in his mind, he was unable to terminate them himself, much to the Council's ever-growing infuriation. Especially Geer, who kept mocking him for having "grown soft," not realising it was something Jellal now took pride in - knowing the value of a single life.

The Councilman had deemed the problem "grave" enough to talk to Jellal about it personally outside the Council chambers.

"Seigrain," he urged quietly, the name now rubbing Jellal in the worst way possible. "What has gotten into you lately?"

"Councilman Geer," Jellal replied firm though courteous. "Nothing has gotten to me. I have just had…a lot to ponder over."

"And what, may Mard Geer ask, is all this thinking you've been doing over?" the senior spat.

"Why is it that we kill, Councilman?" He asked finally. "What gives me the right to take their lives? How am I not different from a murderer or a criminal?"

Stunned by his sudden change in demeanour, Mard Geer only found himself getting angrier. "A _murderer_? You're doing God's work. You're an _Apostle_! How _dare_ you degrade that noble task go the likes of a petty roadside criminal? Who's gone around putting that bullshit into your head, Seigrain?"

"Please," seethed Jellal, "refrain from calling me that."

"But it's your given - "

"My name is Jellal, Councilman. It would be wise to remember that."

And with that, Jellal walked away leaving his flabbergasted superior behind.

* * *

In retrospect, sassing and answering back an already fuming Councilman may not have been such a good idea. But Jellal felt glad having let it out and breaking the rules a bit.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the though of how giddy that small act defiance made him. Erza would probably laugh at him, considering everything she witnessed on a daily basis at the guild.

Jellal smiled as he noted how, though he had never been to the place before, it felt like a long lost haven. He figured those were probably a result of second-hand comfort he found in the establishment, knowing _she_ called it home.

On his way to what was now _their_ place to wind down, he chose to take a detour.

As was usual now, when he reached the roof Erza was already there.

Noting his presence, Erza turned around to greet him.

Jellal smiled as she did - now having gotten used to the feeling - and raised the package he was carrying for her to notice.

"They may not be as good as Mira's," he said, suddenly not so sure of the move, "but I read that 8-Island's were pretty good too…"

And the way Erza's face lit up made every single worry he had ever had non-existent.

"Three?" she asked having inspected the bag, Jellal now seated.

"I thought you could take one home to Kagura. In return for borrowing her time with her sister so much."

Erza, he had come to realise, was almost as susceptible to a blush as she loved sweets. His remark had spawned one of those heart warming colouring in her cheeks and Jellal found himself doing his best to commit the sight to memory each time.

"Thank you," she said timidly.

Jellal just chuckled, making her cheeks more rosy, and she chose to deal with it by stuffing her face (adorably) in strawberry cake.

They spoke into the night and bade farewell just as the half moon reached right above their heads.

That night Jellal watched as her scarlet hair vanished from his sight again. It dawned on him that he had once again managed to somehow avoid telling her the truth about himself.

And, like so many nights before, he told himself the same thing yet again.

 _'Next time.'_

* * *

She didn't come.

He waited for hours the third night now and she never showed up.

The days had felt even longer since he hadn't been assigned any missions the last two days, and not seeing her did upset him, but now it worried him.

 _'What if someone told her something?'_

 _'What if she knows?'_

 _'What if she hates me?'_

And Jellal suddenly found himself running. He knew he had screwed up big time not telling her and probably should have a long time ago, but now all he wanted to do was ensure she knew it all in his own words. She didn't deserve to learn from a third party.

And so he ran.

He was aware of where the guild was located and made his way as quickly as he could in its direction.

He reached the grounds outside the guild to find several battles taking place at once. He immediately searched for anyone in need of assistance, and noted that none seemed to, every single person proudly sporting the guild emblem was holding their own. Even the little pigtailed girl was being remarkably fierce.

Jellal ran around fight after tussle, knocking out a couple of people not sporting the Fairy Tail mark as he searched for Erza.

And he did find her. In a manner that had him wide-eyed in wonder and fixed to his spot out of sheer awe.

There was Erza, right before him, taking on three men larger than her effortlessly. Her kind eyes were now alight with passion and the promise of pain, and she wielded Titania with an ease that would have had a seasoned swordsman wish he could his sword.

And Jellal couldn't help the wave of pride that washed over him as he watched her in her element.

She took them down with no trouble at all, nor any spilt blood, and the many battles happening around her seemed to wrap up as well.

A young boy ran around tying those of enemy guild up, some of the older men helping.

Erza looked around and seemed to have found something that caught her eye, making her smile. Jellal tore his eyes from her to what had put that smile there, noticing the Sala- Natsu, sitting in the middle of the grounds, holding close a blond girl - Lucy, was it? - as though she would vanish in seconds.

Turning back to Erza he now saw her rushing towards the city, and he quickly ran after her, turning a corner to intercept her.

"Jellal!" she said, nearly running into him when he did.

Jellal said not a word, but instead pulled her into a warm hug.

"Je-je-jellal?" squeaked the red-head, her cheeks almost matching the hue of her hair.

"I missed you," he whispered.

Hesitantly, Erza returned the hug.

"I apologise for worrying you," she said a few moments later. "Phantom Lord actually thought they could take Lucy from us."

Jellal didn't reply. Instead, he abruptly pushed her away by the shoulders.

"Erza." His voice pleading as it was gravelly, "Erza, there is something you must know." He paused, looking for the right words to phrase his confession. "I actually am - "

He was silenced as a dainty calloused hand covered his mouth, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion at the gesture.

"Stop," she whispered, "you are not ready yet."

Jellal quirked an eyebrow, her hand still preventing any speech.

"I can tell you are struggling," she explained, not unkindly. "I do not mind waiting a little longer. Tell me as and when you truly feel ready."

It was all Jellal could do to not kiss her then and there.

So he cheated.

He brought up his hand to keep in place the one over his lips, and placed on the inside of her palm a tender kiss, never breaking eye contact with her.

Heart pounding, Erza blushed furiously for the second time that evening, retracting her hand as soon as he let go.

Jellal only quietly chuckled at her reaction, his eyes full of mirth.

"Someday soon, I will tell you," he promised, referring to not just one confession.

Erza replied with a firm nod allowing a small smile to grace her lips. "I will come to our spot tomorrow," she promised.

He nodded, then climbed onto the nearest roof to leave. He caught a glimpse of Natsu, now tickling Lucy who was squealing in delightful protest, the small scene warming his heart all more. Jellal turned to Erza, who hadn't taken her eyes off of him yet, and smiled. Maybe that could be them someday.

And he set off into the night, in far better shape than when he first arrived.

* * *

She arrived late the next evening, but she did arrive. And Jellal couldn't have been happier.

There was no cake that night, but still plenty of star gazing and story telling. Just that now, the distance between the two was much shorter, not just physically.

"Natsu will be showcasing his latest set of fireworks tomorrow," Erza began after a pause. "Citizens are also invited to watch. I was wondering if you could come and enjoy them as well."

"I would love to," Jellal accepted. Even in his days as an Apostle, Natsu had been known for his affinity to fire, so it promised to be an interesting show.

But he didn't need to know that to accept her invitation.

They stayed together on the roof that night for much longer than usual, even after the silvery sliver of the moon had travelled across the sky, long after they ran out of things to say.

* * *

The next morning, Jellal woke up in bed in a daze. After having one of the most vivid dreams he had ever experienced he was more than a little disoriented to find himself back in his lonely apartment, as opposed to waking in a quaint little cottage beside a very first feisty, beautiful red-head.

What he hadn't expected at all though, was a mission.

Hand delivered to his door was the ominous black envelope sealed in wax, the emblem of the Ankh clearly visible in the red blob.

Thinking of ways to injure his assignment enough to pass off as mistaken for death, Jellal suppressed the weird sense of foreboding he felt opening the envelope.

 _Kardia Cathedral. 1900hrs. 1st May X316_

This puzzled him. Usually he was given a subject, and a period within which the deed was to be done. Not places and times.

But a job was a job. Especially if it was to be his last one, Jellal thought with a grin.

He was finally quitting.

And though the cathedral was on the other side of the city, Jellal promised to ensure he would make it in time keep his appointment with Erza.

Mind made up, Jellal went to get ready.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Kardia Cathedral was empty when he arrived. Jellal guessed Thursday evenings weren't a popular day for prayer, especially with the resident guild's firework show lined up for the day.

There was however, one lone person sitting at the pews, though clearly not in any conversation with God.

Jellal walked upto who he recognised as Councilman Brain, not bothering however to sit next to him.

"You summoned me, Councilm-?"

"Do you intend to discontinue being an Apostle, Seigrain?" he cut him off, his voice it's usual soft, gruff self, yet booming inside the empty church.

Ignoring the use of his codename, Jellal answered without hesitation. "Yes, I do."

"I see," commented Brain nodding. "And did you expect to just be allowed to leave?"

"I do not, Councilman, but I will leave nonetheless."

"You should know Councilman Geer especially will most certainly not be pleased."

"I am aware," Jellal answered gravely, knowing for a fact that that particular Councilman enjoyed Seigrain's style of killing, and that he would be his biggest challenge when trying to quit.

The seated man nodded quietly, seemingly contemplating something as he did.

"We know about her you know," he said finally, in the softest of whispers.

Jellal felt his blood run cold.

Brain turned to face him this time. "The Fairy who poisoned your heart."

* * *

Jellal hadn't ever ran this fast in his life ever before. Ditching any other means of transport for being far too slow, Jellal took to the rooftops of the thankfully crowded city ensuring he navigated unhindered.

By the time he reached across the city to where the guild stood tall and proud, his legs were screaming for rest he wasn't going to provide them just yet.

He stopped at the final building before the guild, scanning the crowd seated below for the tell-tale scarlet that would ease his ever growing worries.

But there was no sign of it anywhere.

Spotting Natsu at a distance from the crowd he hurried to him. The ex-Apostle rose to his feet as Jellal approached, standing between him and the person he was seated next to protectively.

"Seigrain," he growled. "What are you - "

"Where is Erza?" Jellal cut him off, catching the Salamander by surprise.

"How does that concer-"

"Where. Is. She?" Jellal urged, his patience wearing thinner by the second. "She is in grave danger."

Natsu's eyebrows shot up. "She was last headed inside the guild hall.."

And Jellal headed there, not bothering to wait for him to finish his sentence.

He entered the hall..only to find it empty, though littered with signs of struggle - something that didn't ease Jellal's frantic heart. Noticing an open door ahead of him, he ran towards what he figured was the back entrance to the guild, leading to a sparsely lit backyard.

There seemed to be someone lying on the ground at a small distance from him. A being was looming over them, as though struggling to stand, but was alerted by his arrival and managed to flee. Not that Jellal could help it, his eyes were trained solely on the injured person as they came into view.

Jellal's frantically beating heart nearly stopped when she did.

Erza was lying prone on the ground in a pool of her own blood and covered in various bruises, injuries and crimson flower petals. Her breathing was shallow and he was still losing a lot of blood.

Jellal ran to her, dropping to his knees as he reached, inspecting her wounds, tearing strips of his shirt and jacket to use for first aid the whole while.

The didn't notice his tears till he saw them fall beside her, and never heard his own quiet, _desperate_ whispering of her name and he tended to the larger wounds she had.

But what silenced all of that was when he delicately brushed aside a lock on her face. Any minute relief he had felt over finding her still alive evaporated. Dread, guilt and anger cemented in him so strong, it took every effort to not scream out his agony.

Erza had lost an eye, and painfully so that much was clear. And in it's bloody place left a single rose. A calling card.

He turned as he heard Natsu's choked gasp.

"Can I trust you to see that she is taken care of?" Jellal asked gruffly.

Natsu was shaking now, fists clenched, unable to tear his eyes from the sight in front of him. Gritting his teeth he simply nodded.

Jellal gently picked her up gently, hating how unresponsive she was and, as quickly as he could, placed her in Natsu's arms.

"What about you?" he asked, turning to run towards the guild.

Jellal roughly wiped his tears, before his eyes snapped to Natsu's, the resolve in them clear.

"I'm going to make my final kill."

* * *

Jellal sat on the roof later that night, feeling numb. Meteor lay to his side, unusually empty, much like it's owner.

Milly didn't come close to him that night, choosing another place to wander. He absently wondered it was the blood that put her off. He was covered in it after all.

For the first time since he could remember, Jellal was in no hurry to wash his victim's blood off of him.

Blankly, he looked towards the stars, eyes glazed as he revisited his undoing.

* * *

 _"One more thing, Seigrain," Councilman Brain called just as Jellal had turned to exit the church. "Do you recall your first mission? The one that earned you your mark?"_

* * *

 _Mard Geer gasped as yet another bullet found itself in him. "Finally thirsty for blood are we, Seigrain?" His eyes manically wide as he laughed, barely able to put up a defence. "You're being messy, wanting to see pain. Yes, yes, these are the eyes Mard Geer likes to see, this is the Seigrain Mard Geer helped to create!"_

 _Jellal didn't respond, merely shooting at his ankles to make him drop to the floor of his kitchen. Now towering over the fallen Councilman, Jellal cocked Meteor and took his aim. "That's right, that's it. Don't hesitate, do it! Killing is what you were meant to do, what you were born for!"_

 _The assassin's cold eyes never faltered even as he pocketed Meteor, picked up a pocket knife, and proceeded silently to gauge his victim's right eye out; Mard Geer's screams going unheard by him_

 _"I won't become the monster you tried to make me," he said finally, turning around to leave the Councilman, severely hurt but still alive._

 _"S-Seigrain!" Mard Geer yelled hoarsely, palm pressing over his right eye, grinning even as he did. "I told her," he taunted in a sing-song manner, blood stained teeth almost glowing in the dark, before suddenly going serious. "She is going to hate you. You took away her mother and father. Her family. And sooo many other lives. And she is a Fairy. Did you really think ack-"_

 _He was cut off by a involuntary moan as he struggled with injuries inflicted not just by the assassin before him. Jellal's back still faced him, him not having moved at all._

 _"She didn't scream as Mard Geer expected," he wheezed, changing tactics. "She stayed silent even as my beautiful blade, my dear Mori sliced through her. It was all very beautiful, her blood matching her hair. Mard Geer does wonder how the screams of such a strong woman would sound, though. Maybe he should have taken her other eye as we-"_

 _It worked_.

 _Jellal snapped, and all he saw for the next few crucial moments was red._

 _"I didn't try to make you one," Mard Geer rasped, breaking his anger infused trance. The Councilman's eyes were unfocused and had begun rolling back, ushering the man's final words that would haunt him for the rest of his life._

 _"You are a monster,_ Jellal. _"_

* * *

He sat there playing Mard Geer's death in his mind over and over again, waiting for remorse that never came. Nor did sadness, nor guilt.

Jellal simply felt numb.

Sitting there that night he was unaware that days later Erza would wake up calling for him with no malice whatsoever, when he'd be in his cell, sentenced to rigourous imprisonment for life. He didn't know that he would be broken out by other Apostles who will together, led by him, stage an uprising that would eventually dissolve the Council, bringing to light its misdeeds in front of the whole world. Or that in time, years and years after Erza told him she had, he would find it in him to forgive himself.

All he knew that night was numbness.

It had been a new moon night. Yet to Jellal, never before had the stars had seemed so dim.

Or the silence so loud.

* * *

 _ **That wraps up my first shot at Jerza and an AU! Thank you for reading! Do drop a review about what you thought, it would mean a lot!**_

 _ **Edit: I've complied it back into the one-shot it was supposed to be, the short chapters - I felt - weren't doing justice to the flow of the story.**_

 _ **Special thanks to the Guest, EvilKitten3, and the three other Guests for your reviews and everyone who favourited and followed! :D**_


End file.
